metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Absurd
Absurd is a German National Socialist black metal band formed in 1992. After the previous vocalist, Hendrik Möbus left, the band's genre changed to pagan black metal. The first releases were influenced by Oi-Punk and Hard Rock/Heavy Metal bands like Danzig, Mercyful Fate, OHL and Der Fluch, on their later albums they have got a more metallic sound. Despite constantly being labelled "National Socialist black metal", Absurd have actually predominantly worked with morbid and barbaric themes on both their early and their recent releases. The only exception have been the releases between 1995 and 1999. The first pressing of "Thuringian Pagan Madness" contained a dedication to Adolf Hitler and the Greater Germanic Reich. The "Asgardsrei" release in 1999, having NS-references in the lyrics, the liner notes and the symbolism used. Members convicted of murder According to press and the "Lords of Chaos" book, reasons for killing local schoolmate Sandro Beyer (15 years old) were because Beyer was hanging around the boys and followed them without realizing the members of Absurd were ridiculing him and wanted nothing to do with him. Beyer later left Absurd alone, but then began writing slander and speaking against the satanic acts Absurd was participating in to local school authorities and community residents. A final threat posed by Beyer was that he threatened to expose an affair one of the band members was having with a mother of a student enrolled at the school. Hendrik Mobus' girlfriend later spoke to Beyer and claimed to agree with him and that she wanted to join in league with him to stop Absurd. She told him to meet at a certain point in a nearby wood at 8:00 PM to resolve certain issues. Beyer arrived at 8:00 PM that night to discover that the whole band of Absurd was there, and that it was a setup. They led Beyer to a nearby shed, where they proceeded to strangle him with an electrical wire, and he died in a matter of moments. They were released from prison in late 1998, but JFN was incarcerated again due to various crimes, including fleeing from Germany to the United States, in order to hide from the police. While the convicted members of Absurd were in jail, the band was called In Ketten (German for "In Chains"). Discography Demos * Eternal Winter (1992) * God's Death (1992) * Death from the Forest (1993) * Sadness (1993) * Out of the Dungeon (1994) * Ubungsraum (1994) * Thuringian Pagan Madness (1995) * Sonnenritter (1999) Albums * Facta Loquuntur (No Colours, 1996) * Werwolfthron (Nebelfee Klangwerke, 2001) * Totenlieder (Nebelfee Klangwerke, 2003) * Blutgericht (Nebelfee Klangwerke 2005) * Der Fünfzehnjährige Krieg (Darker than Black / Nebelklang, 2008) EPs/Splits * God's Death / Sadness (self-released, 1994) * Totenburg / Die Eiche split with Heldentum (Burznazg / Silencelike Death, 1997) * Asgardsrei EP (IG Farben, 1999) * Wolfskrieger/Galdur Vikodlaks split with Pantheon (Nebelfee Klangwerke, 2002) * Raubritter (EP) EP (Nebelfee Klangwerke, 2004) * Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack single (Nebelfee Klangwerke, 2005) * Grimmige Volksmusik EP (Nebelfee Klangwerke, 2005) * Raubritter / Grimmige Volksmusik (Darker than Black, 2007) * Weltenfeind split with Grand Belial's Key and Sigrblot (WTC, 2008) Category:National Socialist black metal bands Category:Pagan black metal bands